


A Lover's Kiss

by TheDyingStory



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Themes, Vampire!Lance, Vampire!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingStory/pseuds/TheDyingStory
Summary: Shiro and Lance have decided to take their relationship to a whole new level - Vampire style.





	A Lover's Kiss

Lance relaxed into the messed up sheets and shoved his face into the cloud-like pillows. He looked forward to waking up in these comfortable blankets every morning. It beats the cold and dirty ground that he once had to sleep on for almost a year. Now, he was in a cozy room surrounding by expensive items, lying in the comfiest bed in existence. And it would only cost him a small price that was more of a bonus to him.

The door behind him opened with a creak and closed with a click. He didn’t turn to face Shiro and instead focused on burrowing himself deeper into the bed. There was shuffling behind him, and the bed dipped as Shiro sat down next to Lance.

Suddenly, a warm glow lit up the room, and Lance peaked over the covers to investigate.

“I didn’t even notice that,” He said as he viewed the large fireplace. There was a large flat-screen TV above it. A small setting area was between the bed and the fireplace.

“That’s probably because you went straight to the bed,” Shiro commented.

“Can you blame me?” Lance replied, “This bed looks like something gods would sleep in.”

“I’m glad you like it,” He murmured. Moving closer to Lance, he rested his arm on Lance’s shoulders and pulled him to his side. Lance smiled and curled up against his lover. He wrapped his arm around Shiro’s front and kissed his chin. “You’re going to be living here, after all. I should hope that you feel safe and comfortable.”

Lance snorted, “I always feel safe when I’m with you. With or without a comfy bed.” He pressed more kisses on Shiro’s neck.

After all the time they’ve spent together, Lance shouldn’t be surprised by Shiro’s “chivalry” in picking their new home. Well, technically it was a new home to Lance and an old one to Shiro. Shiro had lived in this _manor_   (not a small house like Lance had expected) a long while back. He had left it behind because it was too empty for him. One person in a large place like this would get very lonely. Now, however, he wasn’t alone, and they had many friends who were very serious about visiting. 

The corner’s of Shiro’s mouth twitched upward, but his gaze remained firmly fixed on the fireplace. He had been stiff all day and was continually zoning in and out. It was concerning, but Lance figured that Shiro was just as nervous as he was. This was a big step in their relationship, even bigger than the gold bands they both wore.

“Hey,” Lance began, pulling away from Shiro. “What’s wrong?”

Shiro shrugged and said, “Nothing’s wrong.”

He tried to pull Lance back to his side, but Lance moved away with a frown. Pushing himself up, Lance moved in front of Shiro and sat down on his thighs so he could direct Shiro’s full attention on to himself. Cupping his lovers face, he looked into Shiro’s sorrowful eyes.

“Shiro, please,” he whispered. “If we’re going to be doing this, we need to talk.”

With a sigh, Shiro relaxed to Lance’s touch and wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist. Lance patiently waited for Shiro’s reply by running his hands through Shiro’s dark hair. The white streak had definitely gotten larger since he first met Shiro. He wondered if it was stress or something else that had caused the white streak in Shiro’s hair.

It didn’t take long for Shiro to mumble, “I’m just worried.”

Lance nodded and continue his ministrations as Shiro seemed to become even more relaxed. “What exactly has you worried?”

Shiro snorted, “Really? Isn’t it obvious?”

Lance smiled and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but what about it has you worried?”

Shiro’s eyes darkened slightly. “Lance, I’m literally going to kill you.”

Lance couldn’t help the shiver that ran up his spine at the words. His eyes were quickly drawn to Shiro’s teeth that, while human at the moment, hid dangerous fangs meant to kill. Yet, the idea of said fangs dipping into his neck gave him an entirely different feeling. A feeling that was quite dangerous for a human to have.

“I mean, yeah, but I’m not staying dead,” Lance said. “I’ll be good as new once you’re done.”

Shiro frowned and replied, “That’s not a guarantee, though. Something could go wrong, and you could just end up dead. Even then, the process is still incredibly painful. It’s not some walk in the park, Lance.”

“I know that, Shiro. We’ve been over this many times before,” Lance said. Shiro’s eyes darted to the side. “Shiro, if you don’t want to do this, you don’t have too. I know that I’m fine with this, but if you’re not then, we don’t have to do this.”

Shiro shook his head rapidly, “No. I want this too. God, Lance, I really do want this.” He took a breath. “I’m just worried that I’ll lose you.”

“Oh, baby,” Lance smiled softly. He brought his hands to cup Shiro’s jaw, gesturing for Shiro to meet his eyes once again. “You’re not going to lose me. Didn’t I tell when we first met that there’s nothing you can do to get rid of me?”

Shiro chuckled, “You did, but I’m sure that death will definitely do that.”

“Nope cause then I’ll just haunt your ass.”

Shiro rolled his eyes but gave a Lance a small smile. “Ghosts aren’t real, Lance. We’ve been over this.”

“If vampires are real, then so are ghosts,” Lance replied.

“Those of two very different things, but whatever you say.” Shiro shook his head. Lance ran his thumb over Shiro’s cheekbones and admired the blush that formed under his touch.

“But I am telling you the truth. I have no intention of leaving you in any way,” Lance murmured. He leaned in and pressed a light kiss to Shiro’s lips. And then another, and another.

Shiro pulled Lance closer and kissed back feverishly. His fingers dug into Lance’s flesh, and Lance couldn’t possibly have felt more secure in his lover’s arms. Carefully, Shiro guided Lance to lie down on the bed next to him. Lance moved from Shiro’s lips to his neck, nipping and kissing the flesh under his jaw.

Shiro quietly chuckled. “You go for the neck more than I do.”

“And I’ll go for it even more,” Lance replied before he nipped at Shiro’s jugular.

Shiro growled lowly and pushed Lance onto his back before coming to hover over him. Lance smiled and looked up at Shiro. His eyes widened when he saw the pearly white fangs. He had only seen them a few times before as Shiro rarely let them show. They were sharper than he expected, but surprisingly not that long. As he stared at the fangs, he could only think, _I can’t wait for those to bite me._

Some would probably call Lance a masochist, and maybe they’re right. But he could truly care less as he had a future with Shiro in mind and said future required a nasty bite.

Shiro leaned down and kissed Lance softly. Lance relaxed into the bed, and let Shiro cover him completely. Shiro slowly made his way down to Lance’s neck, where his lips traveled over the unblemished skin. Lance sighed and willed himself to relax even further as Shiro’s kissed his neck.

Lance wondered if Shiro would take his time, and draw it out, or if he would be quick and eager to finish. He knew Shiro wanted to make sure that Lance wasn’t in any pain, but it was unclear as to whether or not going fast or slow would change that. If the kisses were any indication, Shiro was likely going to draw it out until he needed to pick up the pace.

Wrapping his arms around Shiro’s torso, he ran his hands up and down Shiro’s back in a soothing manner. A hand reached up to tug at the buttons of Lance’s shirt, and with great skill, Lance’s shirt was unbuttoned in seconds. In an instant, Shiro was kissing at the newly exposed skin. Those soft lips trailed down to Lance’s shoulder, kissing and sucking but never nipping, and he moved down Lance’s chest.

He looked up at Lance with hungry eyes, and Lance blinked calmly. He was ready for this. Shiro seemed to understand and moved up again. This time, he pressed a gentle kiss to Lance’s forehead.

“I love you,” He whispered.

Lance smiled and closed his eyes. “I love you more.”

He felt soft lips press against his neck, giving him one final kiss before Shiro’s fangs impaled his flesh with a sting.

“Ah,” Lance gasped. The next thing Lance felt could only be described as euphoria. His body seemed to move on its own as he dug his fingers into Shiro’s back and his back arched. His lips parted to form an O before the corners of his lips twitched upward.

Now, here’s the thing. Lance was no stranger to sex. Have you seen Shiro? There’s no way Lance wouldn’t try to sex that man up. So, Lance had his fair share of orgasms, and he sure wasn’t expecting to orgasm to having his neck bit by his vampire husband.

Warmth traveled through Lance limbs and into his chest while he panted. Shiro held Lance tighter as he drank, intent on not letting his lover go.

Lance felt a dizzying wave of pleasure run up his spine and into his head. He was drunk on the venom. Shiro must have been drinking quickly since Lance began to fade in and out of consciousness. He felt like he was underwater, drifting deeper and deeper into the ocean. But not drowning.

Faintly, he was aware that he was literally being drained of all his blood, but it didn’t scare him. He doubted that he could ever be scared of Shiro. Nonetheless, he knew he was dying, and if he was honest, he was worried that if he closed his eyes, he would never open them again. He could only hope and trust Shiro.

Dark spots began to cloud his vision, and an empty cold began to travel through his body. His hands trembled against Shiro’s back. The venom was still clouding, making him numb to the approach of death. He could feel his own heartbeat slow.

Slowly, he closed his eyes.

Lance’s awareness of the world around him slipped through his fingers. He couldn’t feel Shiro under his fingers. He couldn’t feel the fangs in his neck. He couldn’t feel the warmth of the air around him. He couldn’t feel the softness of the sheet and the comfort of the bed.

He couldn’t feel the beat of his own heart, because it wasn’t there anymore.

There was nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Until there was something.

A shock that ran through his veins, and charged his blood.

His heart thumped back to life, but it burned. Something was eating at him from the inside out. Lance screamed and thrashed, but a solid form was holding him down. It was as though someone a replaced his blood with molten metal.

Strong hands ran over his body, trying to calm him as Lance trembled and sob. Someone was speaking, murmuring gentle phrases.

Lance felt an ache in his teeth and tasted blood on his tongue. An intense hunger grew. He growled and bit down on the nearest thing which happened to be a shoulder. More blood flooded into his mouth. As he drank the pain faded ever so slowly, but the hunger remained. The blood did nothing to satiate his appetite.

He whined and pulled away as a far as the strong arms around him would allow. A hand came up to cup his cheek, and Lance looked up at them. He blinked a few times as he took in their familiar features.

“Lance,” He said.

“Shiro,” The name rolled off his tongue. _Shiro_. He blinked a few more times.

Shiro patiently waited and ran his thumb over the reddened skin under Lance’s eye, wiping away tears. Lance came back to himself, slowly but surely. He remembered where they were, why they here, and everything before. He remembered Shiro’s fangs digging into his neck and the embrace of death.

“Shiro,” He repeated, breathlessly. His new fangs nicked his lips as he smiled and gazed at Shiro with adoration.

Shiro smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Lance’s lips. “Welcome back, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Meh.
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-miss-mousie.tumblr.com)


End file.
